nos_rpfandomcom-20200215-history
Debbie O'Connor
Debbie O'Connor’s passion is theater. Even though she has been in a play or two, she prefers the backstage. She has been the Stage Manager at GHS since her sophomore year and knows anything you would ever need to know about the theater. She’s great at helping people and stands up for what she thinks is right. When Debbie was little, her neglectful parents dumped and and her brother off at Greensvilles orphanage and never looked back. Since then the siblings have been adopted and are living happily with their loving fathers. But will Debbie’s interest in learning who her birth parents are get the best of her and put her in danger? Biography Early Life No one really knows when Debbie was born, or even to whom. As far as her brother Mark's earliest memories can tell, they were born in a horrible situation. The house was run down, the parents uncaring and cruel. Just nine months old, Debbie took a tumble down the broken and dangerous stairs of the house, leaving her with a giant scar running along her arm. Of course back then, her neglectful parents didn't even bother to give her or her brother a name, so the two spent their earliest years nameless. Age Two When Mark was about four years old, the two were taken from their beds in the middle of the night and a bandoned on the Greensville Orphanage steps with a note taped to Debbie's shirt that read "Unruly Children- 2 years and 3̶ ̶y̶e̶a̶r̶s̶ 4 years" The three crossed out and replaced with four years. The woman who ran the Orphanage quickly let them in and asked for their names. A pressured Mark saw a painting of a bee behind the woman and answered with "Duh.....bee!" The woman taking his paralanguage as the beginning assumed her name was simply 'Debbie'. And Mark chose his name, simply because he always liked it. Age Five Debbie's life at the Orphanage couldn't have been better. She loved the ladies who took care of them, and she was constantly surrounded by friends. It was here that Debbie first descovered her love for theater. The girls liked to put on little skits, but what Debbie loved was everything beind the scenes. She loved picking the costumes, making pillows look like castles or farm houses, anything to help it really come to life. In her third at the Orphanage, a generous donation was made to have the kids take a trip up to New York City for the day to see a broadway show. Until then Debbie had never even heard of Broadway, and since then she has never stopped thinking about it Age Six When Debbie turned six, her brother began teaching her how to play the piano, being taught by the Orphanage's owner himself. She picked the piano up very quickly but never really saw herself as a musician. One day two men came to the Orphanage and after being around for a while, they requested to take Mark and Debbie out for a day on the town and the children eagerly agree. The siblings had an amazing day with George, an accountant, and his husband Jacob who works for a paper company. When the group returned to the orphanage, the men sat them down and asked if they'd like to join their family. Before they could blink, Mark and Debbie were living happily in the biggest, most beautiful house either of them had seen. Greensville High (GHS) Years Ninth Grade The moment the first tech theatre sign up was posted, Debbie's application was in. The stage manager soon took her under her wing and taught the girl all about the theater, and Debbie fell head over heels for tech. By the end of the year she was the assistant sound board app and couldn't be happier. She also fell in love for the first time. She began dating Theo, one of the set builders on her birthday, which had been chosen to be celebrated on Feburary 15th. Tenth Grade Debbie's Sophomore year began to focus more on lighting design. She was amazingly skilled at it for an untrained girl her age. Unfortunatly on her and Theo's one year anniversay he had to suddenly move to Ireland for his fathers work, leaving Debbie, understandibly, heart broken. For a while she fell into a dark place, developing slight depression and anorexia, both undiagnosed by a doctor. But through her theater family Debbie found a driving force in her saddness, and began put more effort into Tech and strive to become the best that she could possibly be. Junior Year The year unofficially dubbed 'The adoption year', Debbie's family welcomed in two new siblings. Tynan Lawes, who until then was known to Debbie only as the local deliquent, joined the O'Connors for the Orphanages Thanksgiving that the family hosted annually. The family quickly took to the grungy, 17 year old orphan and soon adopted him. Only a few months later, another O'Connor joined the Clan. Miranda York was previously the very sheltered daughtter of the local reverend. After being beaten to the near brink of death, and kidnapped by her family, she watched not only her fathers arrest but her mothers death by poliece officers. With the scared girl a new part of their family, Debbie worked her hardes to take care of the younger girl, hoping to be the sister figure she never had. That theatre Season, Debbie was honoured to be the Stage Manager. Along with this honour also brought on many included stressors to her life. With a constantly roating cast of not only Technical Crew Members, but Technical Directors and plain out directors, Debbie felt like she was running the entire program herself. She hardly slept or ate as she became consumed by the theatre, hardly thinking of much else and turning down many oppurtunites to stay in Greensville with the program. But luckily Debbie's friends were there to help her keep her sanity. With her best friend Bex in the hospital, Debbie met the new kid Teddy as soon became infatuated with the boy. But of course that didn't last long once Teddy and Bex began dating. Another new kid came to the theater program that year. Shane Humphrey. Debbie found his shyness and plain out awkwardness charming and the two began dating happily. During Spring Break, the O'Connors traveled up to New York City to see one of Debbie's old friends working as the board opperator for Once. Much to her suprise, she was offered a job there once she was finished with High School. And she happily accepted, knowing that she had just landed her dream job. Senior Year After senior year kicked off, Debbie was (very confusingly) dumped by Shane and her already low self esteem began to plumit again. She continued to Stage Manage and work lights at Community theaters and at GHS, but the work seemed even more tiring this year. Debbies anorexia returned with in late November slowly becoming more and more severe as the months passed. Her outlook on life and herself diminished down until she firmly believed that she wasn't even fit to live and that everyone would be happier Physical Appearance Debbie is a brunette of Jewish descent. Pre- Anorexia her body was of average size but has become very skinny since the disease over came her body. She doesn't give off the appearece of being strong, or having many muscles, but she is stronger than the majority of the Tech Crew. Debbie can usually be found sporting just simply tennis shoes, shorts and a t-shirt during the days when she has Tech after school. But days where she doesn't, she prefers to wear sundresses and skirts. Relationships George and Jacob O'Connor (FC's: Colin Firth and Hugh Grant) Debbie's wealthy adoptive fathers. George is a very sucessful accountant and Jacob, known as the softie of the two, works for a paper company. Mark O'Connor (Fc: Alex Turner) Debbie's biological bother and her closest friend, who is currently in his first year of college. Mark is very protective over his sister and loves nothing more than writing music. Tynan Lawes (Fc: Frank Iero) Debbie's adoptive brother who is also in his first year of college. Tynan has read every book in the O'Connors extensive library most likely more than once. Even though he looks terrifying, Tynan's a huge sweetheart to Debbie and insists on treating her like a princess. Miranda O'Connor (Fc: Georgie Henley) Debbie's adoptive sister from a cruel and abusive family and is quick to be scared. Her other siblings are convinced that the girl who is only a year younger than Debbie is, and will be twelve for the rest of her life. Shane Humphrey (Fc: Darren Criss) Debbie's ex-boyfriend. He moved to Greensville on the New Years of 2013 and was the male lead in the Schools Musical that year. His multiple personalities causes many confusions and argruments between the two, but deep down they both care for eachother still. Teddy Mitchell (FC: Chris Kendall) One of Debbie's best friends, Teddy is very forgetfull and most likely doesn't know Debbie's last name. Although he can have crude humor at times, he's one of Debbie's favorite people. Cooper Tracy (FC: Josh Hutcherson) At first Cooper didn't like Debbie at all. Her many questions and confusing conversations lead him to treat her rudely. But soon their relatoinship grew into friendship and the two became best friends. Cooper's feelings have grown even stronger for Debbie, leaving her having to turn him down time after time, but something soon might give. Links *Account- (Link) *Bio- (Link)